


Consensual non consent

by gabriel_saoghal



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choking, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Genesis Rhapsodos Being An Asshole, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Minor angeal hewley/zack fair, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painful Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, enjoy, maybe I’ll write a spin off
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel_saoghal/pseuds/gabriel_saoghal
Summary: Per uno scherzo del destino o forse no, Sephiroth assume troppi tranquilizer e finisce nei suoi appartamenti a fare cose che nessuno si aspetterebbe da lui, in preda ai fumi della sua prima vera fattanza.Genesis coglie la palla al balzo e approfitta della situazione, ma non ha messo in conto una cosa:Sephiroth è Sephiroth.E lui ha fatto l’errore più grande della sua esistenza.Forse.Il primo capitolo è una Genesis x Sephiroth, ma è quasi un’introduzione al secondo, che è una Sephiroth x Genesis.Buona lettura!!
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos & Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Kudos: 9





	1. La colpa

**Author's Note:**

> Per la mia migliore amica, folle quanto me~

“Sephiroth.”

“....oh.Comandante Hewley. Comandante Rhapsodos. Avete bisogno... di qualcosa?”

Angeal è sempre stata una persona razionale, nei limiti del possibile.

Ha sempre pensato che a tutto c’è una ragione, una spiegazione, un _perché_.

“Pffft-.... ooh, _la superficie dell’acqua si increspa, l’anima vagante non conosce requie—_ “

“Genesis.”

Il tono di rimprovero non riesce a coprire la preoccupazione e lo sconcerto che trapelano dalla sua voce come trapela un coltello in un foglio di carta.

“Sephiroth. Cosa stai.... per l’amor di Shiva, cosa stai _facendo_.”

“...un bagno, Angeal.... Mi pare ovvio.”

Angeal è sempre stata una persona razionale. Ma la sua fede nella ragione ormai è irreparabilmente distrutta dal momento in cui ha messo piede in quella stanza.

Sephiroth, generale della divisione dei SOLDIER, i soldati più forti dell’esercito della Shin-Ra, eroe di guerra, demone di Wutai, temuto e rispettato, l’uomo più forte sulla faccia del Pianeta, è nella vasca da bagno.

E fin qui, niente di troppo strano.

Il problema principale è un altro, ovvero che il suddetto eroe, con la testa reclinata sul bordo della vasca, immerso fino al collo nell’acqua bollente, è _vestito_. Si.

Semplicemente vestito, eccezion fatta per il cappotto di pelle, piegato con la cura maniacale tipica del generale e appoggiato sul gabinetto chiuso.

A caso.

Anzi, nulla sembra avere un senso effettivamente, perché va bene, non c’è nulla di estremamente assurdo nel fare un bagno vestiti, quanto più che altro il fatto che a farlo sia proprio Sephiroth.

Angeal, d’altronde, non saprà mai l’antefatto, ovvero che il generale dei Soldier, preso dalla curiosità instillatagli dal pupillo del suo comandante sull’argomento e sfidato apertamente da Genesis Rhapsodos ora di fronte a lui ed in procinto di svenire per le risate trattenute, aveva ben pensato di assumere alcuni _tranquilizer_ in dotazione all’esercito in misura ben più maggiore del consentito, essendo lui un soggetto particolarmente resistente a droghe e alcool.

Scettico per i primi cinque minuti, aveva quindi abbandonato i suoi commilitoni ed un Genesis con l’espressione più sospetta ed enigmatica di sempre per ritirarsi nel suo appartamento.

Ed esattamente nel momento in cui si era chiuso la porta alle spalle, aveva avvertito una certa leggerezza.

Il resto è storia.

La storia che lo ha portato a fare un bagno vestito, stivali compresi, e a guardare i due comandanti come se non ci fosse assolutamente niente di sbagliato o strano.

Angeal, tuttavia, deve ammetterlo.

Vedere Sephiroth comportarsi in un modo così insolito è terribilmente divertente. Oltre che stranamente perturbante, come un quadro surrealista. Oggetti familiari in un contesto o in atteggiamenti che non rispecchiano affatto la loro funzione abituale.

Si, se deve dare un aggettivo alla situazione, non può essere nient’altro che surreale.

“....e quindi, ti stai facendo un bagno.”

“Certamente.”

“Vestito.”

“....si.”

“.... _ah_.”

Il momento è davvero unico, e Angeal esita. Non sa se andarsene, prendere Genesis e lasciare un evidentemente molto rilassato generale godersi il bagno, o togliergli giudiziosamente quantomeno gli stivali, poi prendere Genesis e chiedergli cosa diamine stia succedendo, dato che il Soldier cremisi pare essere coinvolto, a giudicare dalle risate che sta cercando di trattenere da quando sono entrati in quel bagno.

E sta per optare per la seconda opzione, ma il suddetto non è più in piedi accanto a lui.

Per un attimo pensa che se ne sia andato, ma gli basta rimettere a fuoco la vasca da bagno per notare che adesso, all’interno, non c’è più solamente il soldato più forte del Pianeta, ma anche il suo secondo, vestito di tutto punto escluso il cappotto, appoggiato con più malgrazia su quello perfettamente piegato di Sephiroth.

E, oh, Sephiroth.

La sua espressione è _impagabile_ , a metà tra lo sconvolto e l’indifferente, immobile come una statua di pietra per almeno cinque secondi, prima di lasciarsi andare ad un sospiro così eloquente da far saettare un sopracciglio di Angeal verso l’alto, ed il suo sguardo dall’uno all’altro in attesa di risposte che nessuno dei due sembra in vena di dargli.

E non che non sia abituato alle loro stranezze.

Sono una coppia, se così si può dire, più che particolare.Assortita nella maniera più sbagliata di sempre, litigi, duelli, discussioni, minacce e sangue all’ordine del giorno, eppure per qualche strana ragione gli Dei stanno permettendo a questa relazione di durare molto più del previsto.

È quanto di più vicino ad un miracolo Angeal abbia mai visto, quindi non si fa troppe domande e, di solito, per lo più sopporta.

“...mh, dunque. Posso .... fare qualcosa per voi o...?”

“Ooh, avanti lasciaci soli. Bado io al nostro generale.”

“Oh.Va ben-...”

Evidentemente quel bagno è un mercato, perché poco dopo la porta si apre di nuovo ed un euforico Zack Fair irrompe con il suo PHS tra le dita, la chiamata persa di Genesis aperta sullo schermo -oh Dea quando lo ha chiamato- e gli occhi brillanti di aspettativa.

“Quindi i tranquilizer hanno funzionato su SephiroUOHWOWOAH. Cosa succede qui—?”

Genesis, che aveva evidentemente fatto uno squillo a Zack previo accordo per avvisarlo del successo della missione, si ritrova a sorridere di rimando, alla vista dello sconvolto ma decisamente divertito sottoposto.

“Direi che la missione è compiuta al cento per cento, Soldier. Dovrò raccomandarti a Lazard per una gratifica.”

“Oh, OH SI, GRAZIE GEN- AUCH, Angeal, fai piano—“

Angeal, ovviamente, è un uomo paziente, ma fino ad un certo punto. Fissa lo sguardo sull’amico di una vita immerso nella vasca da bagno, fulminandolo mentre con una mano trascina Zack per l’imbracatura.

“Noi due facciamo i conti dopo, e _TU_ , ora andiamo nel mio appartamento e mi dici cosa cavolo avete combinato voialtri. È un ordine.”

“S-sissignore, signore—“

“Bene.”

E, con un po’ di rumore, lamenti e minacce di sottofondo, Genesis e Sephiroth osservano - chi con divertimento, chi con una calma mai provata - i due commilitoni sparire dietro la porta del bagno.

“Siamo soli, finalmente.”

“....mmmh. Così pare.”

Genesis lascia passare pochi secondi prima di rivolgere tutta l’attenzione a Sephiroth, ora che ha la calma per osservarlo e ammirarlo meglio.

Ha il viso disteso, gli occhi socchiusi.

Non lo ha mai visto tanto rilassato, da quando ha la sfortuna di conoscerlo.Anzi.

Oltre che rilassato, sembra quasi vagamente ‘perso’, abbandonato al piacere di un bagno caldo e così noncurante e confuso da aver pensato che immergersi nell’acqua vestito fosse una buona idea.

Genesis non ce le fa a non sorridere, mentre pensa che effettivamente, la sensazione di essere vestito in acqua è decisamente particolare. Sei più pesante, più costretto, e l’attrito in certe zone è di conseguenza maggiore.

“Un bagno vestito... che razza di idea...pfft-“

“Eppure mi sembra che tu sia qui dentro con me.... Comandante.”

“....touchè.”

Le labbra di Sephiroth si distendono in un sorriso che Genesis azzarderebbe a chiamare ‘divertito’, poi chiude del tutto gli occhi, ed il calore al centro del petto che avverte per quella visione è pari ad un firaga, motivo per cui non riesce a trattenersi dal mordersi il labbro inferiore ed inspirare a fondo.

È difficile non commentare tale meraviglia.

Nel silenzio totale, rotto solo dai respiri languidi dell’altro, Genesis sospira un po’ frustrato.

Seduto al lato opposto di quella vasca grazie alla Dea abbastanza grande per contenerli entrambi, decide che sia una buona idea distendere una gamba, quel tanto che basta per avvicinare il tacco al petto dell’altro, scostandogli con lentezza le cinghie dell’imbracatura dal petto nudo.

Abbastanza da fargliele scivolare dalle spalle.

Sephiroth non sembra infastidito da questo gesto, o forse semplicemente non è abbastanza lucido da potersi permettere dimostrazioni di fastidio. Ma anche quando, poco dopo, la punta dello stivale di Genesis si infila sotto il suo mento per sollevargli il volto, Sephiroth non si muove.

Sulle prime, l’altro pensa che possa essersi effettivamente e malauguratamente per lui addormentato, ma viene smentito poco dopo dallo sguardo languido e lucido che gli viene rivolto, accompagnato da quelle labbra dischiuse che lasciano uscire, con un ritmo lento e regolare, respiri caldi e rilassati.

Genesis non era pronto a questa visione divina, e lo stupore è ben visibile sul suo volto almeno fino a quando non decide di fare un’altra prova.

Sposta la punta dello stivale dal mento dell’altro, per premerla senza troppo preavviso sulla sua guancia sinistra, e con abbastanza forza da girargli il volto di profilo.

Una specie di suono basso e gutturale riempie la stanza, seguito da respiri un po’ più veloci ma assenti di una qualsivoglia irritazione, anzi.

Non reagisce.

Oh Dea, _non reagisce_. 

In una situazione normale, Sephiroth non avrebbe mai permesso niente del genere, sarebbe morto, piuttosto che permettere a Genesis di premergli la suola dello stivale sul viso. Ora, invece, sembra addirittura che non gli dispiaccia affatto, e lo sguardo che gli ha rivolto prima ne è un chiaro segno.

Il comandante non avrebbe mai, mai, mai immaginato che l’utilizzo overdosico di sostanze particolari in dotazione all’esercito potesse rendere la persona meno propensa alla sottomissione dell’intero Pianeta così....arrendevole.

Così meravigliosamente arrendevole.

Genesis è convinto che si tratti di un sogno mentre lascia scivolare la suola sul suo collo, e sente lo stomaco stringersi in una morsa orgasmica al suono del respiro dell’altro, ora difficoltoso. Le mani del generale emergono dal pelo dell’acqua solo per appoggiarsi sulla pelle bagnata dello stivale di Genesis, e la resistenza è praticamente nulla.

Senza pensarci troppo, il maggiore porta l’altro stivale sul petto nudo del soldato d’argento. Lasciandolo scivolare lentamente sulla pelle la reazione è istantanea e, per Genesis, assolutamente paradisiaca.

Sephiroth ha schiuso le labbra per permettere ad un gemito un po’ spezzato di raggiungere le orecchie dell’altro che, di tutta risposta, sfiora più di una volta i capezzoli con la suola, strappandogli altri gemiti ed un mugolìo. Questo viene interrotto, un po’ sadicamente, quando Genesis aumenta di colpo la pressione sulle vie respiratorie del generale, facendolo boccheggiare sorpreso poco prima di spingergli la testa all’indietro premendo con il tacco sulla mandibola.

L’altra suola viaggia con sempre meno riserve verso il basso, lungo l’addome, sott’acqua fino premere intenzionalmente sul già evidente rigonfiamento tra le gambe del soldato.

Il verso sofferto ed eccitato che arriva alle orecchie di Genesis gli fa prendere fuoco e, se l’acqua non fosse già bollente, ora lo sarebbe di sicuro. È una scarica di adrenalina ed euforia quella che attraversa il corpo del comandante, oltre ad un inaspettato senso di onnipotenza, mentre inizia a muovere con più perizia la suola della scarpa sull’erezione dell’altro, e l’attrito che riesce a percepire tra il cuoio della suola e la pelle dei pantaloni è quasi inebriante.

Quasi, perché ciò che lo inebria davvero sono i versi osceni e sofferti che sente provenire dalla gola dell’altro, reclinata all’indietro a causa del tacco dello stivale premuto contro il mento, che gli impedisce tanto di aprire le labbra quanto di respirare bene, e la sensazione psicologica di avere del vero potere fisico su di lui lo fa sospirare in adorazione più di una volta.Non gli passa per la mente che sia temporaneo, mentre tormenta l’erezione dell’altro bloccandosi di tanto in tanto e godendo come un folle di quei ringhi di frustrazione mai sentiti da quelle labbra così perfette. E continua, fino a quando Sephiroth non gli stringe, se circondare nervosamente con delle dita tremanti possa essere chiamato stringere, la caviglia che gli blocca la mandibola, non riuscendo a muoverla di un millimetro.

“Uhn— ....G-....nnh-... Gen-... Genesis..”

Il suddetto si ritrova costretto ad inspirare a fondo per non venire seduta stante.

Sentire Sephiroth gemere il suo nome in quel modo così frustrato e bisognoso e sotto il suo controllo è uno dei suoi sogni più reconditi, udirlo davvero sembra quasi un’allucinazione, ma la dolorosa erezione nei pantaloni lo avvisa che è tutto meravigliosamente vero, e che Sephiroth sta per raggiungere l’orgasmo completamente vestito in una vasca da bagno grazie alla suola dello stivale del suo diretto sottoposto.

Oh, infinito nel mistero è il dono della Dea...

“...mh?”

“Mmmh—... muov- nnh—“

“Cosa? Lì giù intendi? Mmh, no. Non ho più voglia, sono stanco.”

Il verso di panico di Sephiroth è impagabile. Genesis se lo gode come niente in vita sua, prima di continuare.

“Ma. Se usi le giuste parole potrei ripensarci, Generale.”

Sephiroth non è stupido. Sarà anche drogato di tranquilizer, ora come ora, ma ha capito perfettamente che Genesis vuole farsi pregare.

L’attesa che passa, effettivamente, è una lotta interiore che non conosce rivali, accompagnata da respiri frustrati e la fastidiosissima incapacità di reagire, fino a quando un evidentemente impaziente Comandante non decide di premere ancora ma una volta sola contro la sua erezione, facendolo sussultare e sibilare, alterato al massimo che il suo stato permetta.

“Uhhn—tip-...tipregogenesis—...”

Nonostante non voglia, la supplica abbandona le sue labbra quasi da sola e Genesis, che quasi non si aspettava che lo facesse sul serio, non riesce a nascondere la sua sorpresa. Deglutisce, sente la bocca arida, nonostante sia in una vasca da bagno, e benché sia più che soddisfatto, chiunque nel dipartimento conosce l’ego del soldier dai capelli rossi, in primis Sephiroth.

“ _Comandante_.”

La correzione di Genesis è così arrogante da far tendere Sephiroth completamente, e probabilmente se non fosse in questo stato, gli farebbe capire una volta per tutte il ruolo naturale delle cose. Ma se Sephiroth lo farebbe, Sephiroth in overdose da tranquilizer no, e le parole lasciano la sua gola dolorante prima che possa davvero pensarci.

“...c...comandante, la.... nnnnghhh— la prego, la _prego_ ”

Se qualcuno adesso minacciasse Genesis di morte - cosa che forse non sarà così lontana dalla realtà tra poco - , il Soldier accoglierebbe il destino a braccia aperte, perché non avrebbe assolutamente più nessun desiderio nella vita.

Deciso che oramai il Generale si meriti il suo orgasmo, inizia a muovere nuovamente la suola sulla sua erezione, con maggiore pressione e sempre più velocemente. L’altra scarpa scivola di più sul suo collo togliendogli del tutto il respiro, e i suoi versi poco lucidi e soffocati ne sono la riprova.

Nel giro di pochi secondi Genesis sente il corpo dell’altro tendersi, la mano stretta attorno alla sua caviglia stringersi davvero e la voce dare il meglio di sé nel verso più vergognoso che abbia mai sentito dalle labbra del suo Generale. Per poco non viene anche lui, respiro corto e occhi persi in quel disastro che è adesso Sephiroth, da cui ha appena allontanato gli stivali.

Ha lo sguardo sconvolto, gli occhi socchiusi, lucidi, meravigliosi, le labbra aperte per far entrare quanta più aria possibile nei polmoni, e alcune ciocche umide di capelli, scomposte, gli attraversano il viso ora leggermente più roseo sulle gote. Il petto si alza e si abbassa, e all’altezza del collo il segno rosso della suola dello stivale di Genesis è ben evidente sulla pelle marmorea.

È la visione più bella che Genesis abbia mai avuto la fortuna di vedere.

Non ce la fa più.

Si tira su, in piedi, ormai totalmente in preda ad una sottospecie di delirio di onnipotenza e, afferrando senza troppe cerimonie i capelli sulla nuca di Sephiroth, lo tira su abbastanza da fargli sfiorare con le labbra la propria erezione ancora coperta.

Il generale sgrana gli occhi, gli sfugge un rantolìo greve e corre a reggersi alle gambe dell’altro con le mani per non cadere. L’orgasmo lo ha sfiancato e, nello stato in cui sta, la sensazione di rilassamento che segue un amplesso ha accentuato solo di più gli effetti della sostanza che ha assunto.

Con il viso così vicino, riesce a sentire l’odore dell’eccitazione dell’altro anche attraverso la pelle dei pantaloni, e per quanto di per se la cosa non gli dispiaccia, quello che lo fa infuriare è la situazione.

Se solo questa gli permettesse di pensare abbastanza da infuriarsi.

È da almeno un quarto d’ora che le sostanze che ha assunto gli impediscono di reagire al suo secondo che, preso da un vero e proprio delirio folle, sta decisamente superando il limite.

Decisamente.

Tutto ciò che riesce a fare invece è stringere appena la pelle dei pantaloni sui fianchi di Genesis, non riuscendo a non sentire fitte di eccitazione quando l’altro gli tira maggiormente i capelli. Questi sono sempre stati un suo punto debole, e gli provocano piacere anche quando vengono semplicemente accarezzati, ma quando vengono tirati, o stretti, le fiamme al bassoventre non si fanno attendere, in qualsiasi situazione si trovi.

E questo Genesis lo sa.

Lo sa bene.

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge è una vera supplica, e nonostante desideri con tutto se stesso trasmettergli minacce di morte, non ci riesce.

È tra le sue mani, totalmente.

E questa cosa lo fa impazzire.

“Avanti, Generale. Usa la lingua, fammi felice ancora una volta. Dovrebbe essere _un onore_ per te.”

Lo stato in cui è ridotto lo porta ad obbedire docilmente, sebbene un ringhio basso e di avvertimento vibri contro la pelle dei pantaloni del maggiore. Tira fuori la lingua e la passa, bollente, sulla pelle ancora umida dei suoi pantaloni e non rimane affatto indifferente da quello che sente, dato l’ansito che gli sfugge dal fondo della gola.

Genesis è perso nella sua fantasia più grande, gli occhi brillano di eccitazione e raggiunge il picco del suo delirio di onnipotenza quando, sentendo le mani dell’altro spostarsi per aprirgli la zip, gliele afferra con la mano libera con più forza del necessario.

Tutti i muscoli delle braccia del Generale si irrigidiscono di colpo.

“...mmh. Niente mani.”

Sephiroth socchiude gli occhi.

I respiri, più pesanti, gli ritornano indietro sul viso mentre, lentamente, afferra la zip tra gli denti tirandola giù. Il tessuto dell’intimo, bagnato, lascia intravedere alla perfezione l’erezione dell’altro e, nonostante l’esitazione, Sephiroth si avvicina per posarci la lingua. La sensazione di calore fa rabbrividire Genesis nelle ossa, ed il pensiero che lì, in ginocchio davanti al suo membro, completamente impossibilitato a reagire c’è la persona che solitamente si trova nel ruolo opposto lo fa impazzire.

È inebriante avere un potere simile su quest’ uomo, e non passa molto prima che liberi di propria mano l’erezione dal tessuto per posarla senza troppa grazia contro una guancia del Generale.

Quest’ultimo socchiude gli occhi, sospira, l’aria entra quasi a fatica nei polmoni mentre sente il viso andare a fuoco nemmeno fosse una ragazzina alla prima esperienza.

L’umiliazione è alle stelle e non riesce ad esprimerlo, mentre Genesis gli scosta gentilmente i capelli dal viso, ed è quasi piacevole prima che glieli tiri con violenza sulla nuca, facendolo sibilare.

“Niente proteste, Generale. Sei _debole_ , e se questo accade, sono io che passo al comando. Sono queste le regole della gerarchia, no?”

E con queste parole, non aspetta altro per premere la punta della propria erezione tra le sue labbra. Queste si schiudono facilmente, Sephiroth lascia entrare il membro bollente dell’altro senza la minima protesta fisica. Ha già fatto cose simili altre volte, ma non è mai stato in questa posizione in vita sua, mai. Ci hanno provato, e non è mai finita bene.

Ma adesso la situazione è diversa. È fondamentalmente anche colpa propria. Sa di avere abbassato la guardia, ma in ogni caso ora non sarebbe fisicamente in grado di rifiutare nulla che la persona in piedi davanti a lui decida di fare. E anche a livello psicologico, è difficile anche solo capire di sentirsi profondamente umiliato oltre ogni dire.

Genesis è lento con i movimenti di bacino, tenendogli ferma la testa con una mano, dai capelli, e scopandogli letteralmente la bocca. Piano ma sempre più in fondo, fino a sentire la gola umida e bollente, fino a sentire il respiro dell’altro spezzarsi, soffocare e tendersi, fino a vedere rivoli di saliva scivolargli sul mento e quelle lacrime involontarie riempire quegli occhi verdi e lucidi ed eccitati e stanchi e umiliati e irati e

_Dea_ , quanto è bello.

Non si accorge, effettivamente, di aver espresso il pensiero ad alta voce, ma Sephiroth accoglie il complimento inaspettato con un mugolio soffocato e roco così degno di lui.

Quella sola visione che pare essere uscita direttamente dal più recondito dei suoi sogni porta Genesis all’orgasmo, senza abbandonare quell’antro caldo che sente improvvisamente stringersi attorno alla propria erezione e riempirsi del proprio seme. È forse uno degli amplessi più intensi che Genesis abbia mai provato, e quando rilascia i capelli di un Sephiroth al limite del soffocamento, questi si allontana tossendo, crollando nell’acqua accovacciato, i capelli che scivolano tutti insieme a coprirgli il viso come una tenda d’argento lucido.

Il soldato cremisi sospira, il viso disteso ed il respiro ancora pesante mentre scivola nuovamente nell’acqua calda.

La sensazione di rilassamento che lo coglie lo spinge a sorridere soddisfatto e, approfittando dello stato di semi incoscienza dell’altro, porta una mano a circondargli un braccio per attirarlo a sé.

Sephiroth, come previsto, scivola contro il suo corpo con un verso stanco, la fronte crolla su una spalla di Genesis e, per pochi attimi, è talmente esausto da cercare in quel contatto solamente un conforto.

Il comandante, dopo aver passato le dita tra i capelli argentei, gli circonda il busto con entrambe le braccia, le mani calde appoggiate poco più in alto del bordo dei suoi pantaloni.

È un attimo, un attimo che dura davvero un battito di ciglia, il momento in cui lo sguardo di Genesis scivola sulle natiche ricoperte di pelle nera che emergono appena dal pelo dell’acqua, ed il pensiero è tanto intenso quanto fugace. Non può permettersi di superare una linea che ha già ampiamente superato. E non può negare che il solo pensiero lo faccia rabbrividire di piacere, ma è qualcosa che potrebbe davvero minare pesantemente quell’equilibrio che-

Tch, ma a chi la vuole dare a bere.

Quello che ha appena fatto è già più che abbastanza per distruggere un equilibrio fragile come quello che c’è tra loro.

Per quanto si sforzi però, non riesce a pentirsene, non davvero.Ah, è davvero una relazione sull’orlo di un precipizio, pronta ad esplodere. Forse è per questo che gli piace. Forse è per questo che ne è ossessionato.

Mmmh.

Il respiro calmo di Sephiroth contro il proprio collo è _meraviglioso_.

I brividi che lo attraversano di conseguenza vengono esplicitati nei movimenti lenti delle sue dita sui reni dell’altro, in un lento massaggio che porta il generale a sospirare più di una volta, in questi attimi in cui pare essersi quasi dimenticato di ogni cosa. Ha solo bisogno di quel calore e, nonostante la situazione sia del tutto surreale, di questa potrà occuparsene dopo.

_Perché lo farà._

Genesis, invece, è ancora piacevolmente sorpreso dalla docilità dell’altro in questo momento. Una sensazione inaspettata gli stringe il petto tanto piacevolmente quanto dolorosamente, ed è come se avesse appena ottenuto qualcosa che non sapeva di desiderare con tutto se stesso.

I momenti nella loro relazione in cui si sono concessi un contatto così libero e, per così dire, umano, si contano sulle punta delle dita.

“Mmmh, Sephiroth, questo è stato il miglior dono di sempre. La Dea mi ama infinitamente, lo sento...”

E si china sull’altro, mezzo disteso nella vasca, gli solleva il viso con pollice e indice, osservando le sue le labbra tumide. Una visione paradisiaca.

Una mano di Genesis corre ad accarezzargli una guancia, giusto prima di coinvolgerlo in un bacio lento ma profondo, sentendo il proprio sapore sulla lingua. L’arrendevolezza di Sephiroth è meravigliosa, languida e stanca, non lo ha mai visto ridotto in questo modo. È terribilmente umano, con quel respiro ancora difficoltoso, e il Soldier cremisi si prende tutto il tempo possibile per godere di questa sensazione.

È il momento di interrompere questa strana illusione in cui si sta adagiando con troppa facilità.  
  


“...inaspettato per entrambi, devo ammetterlo. Non pensavo che tutti quei tranquilizer ti riducessero in questo stato. Il mio scopo era solo renderti meno teso, non metterti completamente fuori gioco. Non facciamolo scoprire alle spie di Wutai o siamo nei guai, ah~”

Detto questo, Genesis finalmente si alza dall’acqua, dopo aver aiutato Sephiroth ad appoggiarsi al bordo della vasca. Sembra essersi in parte ripreso. Il suo respiro è più silenzioso e il suo sguardo un po’ più consapevole, forse leggermente omicida. Il Soldier dai capelli rossi cerca di non pensare al brivido di morte che sente correre lungo la schiena mentre esce dall’acqua, recuperando poi un asciugamani e iniziando a togliere i vestiti bagnati, felice come una pasqua. Le parole, d’altronde, sono il suo modo per cercare di non pensare alle conseguenze.

“Non ho idea di quanto duri l’effetto, ma immagino che, per come stai adesso, tu abbia ingerito un quantitativo in grado di uccidere qualcuno mandandolo in _coma a vita_. Considerando che normalmente non puoi nemmeno diventare brillo se non svuotando un intero bar....rimane il fatto che temo che tu debba startene qui per almeno due, tre giorni se tutto va bene. Pregherò la Dea per te, Generale.”

Dopo qualche minuto esce dalla stanza, forse scappa, muovendosi verso la camera da letto per aprire l’armadio, completamente nudo e senza apparenti preoccupazioni. Si, arriverà il momento in cui l’altro si riprenderà, ma per ora vuole solo godere delle sensazioni che gli ultimi minuti gli hanno lasciato addosso.

Si china sui cassetti dal contenuto ordinatissimo: è abbastanza sicuro di aver lasciato qualcosa di suo in questo appartamento più di una volta, tanto che lo stesso Generale si è lamentato della sua invasione di spazi ed idiozie varie.

I vestiti li ha lasciati in bagno ad asciugare, insieme ad un Sephiroth in uno stato di semi coscienza, ma Genesis è certo che nel giro di un paio di giorn- 

( c o n t i n u a)


	2. Le conseguenze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secondo e ultimo capitolo, enjoy💕💕

Nel giro di un paio di giorni niente.

Nel giro di un paio di giorni proprio niente.

Genesis è un Soldier. Un Soldier di prima classe, un Comandante dell’esercito. Ha avuto l’addestramento militare migliore al mondo, e sul campo è sempre stato considerato uno dei migliori. I suoi sottoposti lo guardano con riverenza e rispetto, e non ha mai dubitato delle proprie capacità.

Tranne per un’unica, singola persona.

Genesis è certo che se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro, se ne sarebbe accorto. Avrebbe sentito un rumore, dei passi, qualcosa. La sua soglia dell’attenzione è geneticamente potenziata, è praticamente impossibile per lui non accorgersi di una persona alle sue spalle.

Eppure, non se ne è accorto. Non se n’è accorto solo perché è lui, e quando i suoi sensi smettono di tradirlo e riescono ad avvisarlo, è davvero troppo tardi.

Merda.

Ha sbagliato, ha fatto un errore.

Doveva ragionare su quest’aspetto, eppure lo ha ignorato come se non fosse di vitale importanza.

Sephiroth è l’uomo meno suscettibile ai cambiamenti di stato del Pianeta, e se tanto dà tanto, la difficoltà con cui il generale perde il controllo è direttamente proporzionale alla facilità con cui lo recupera.

Genesis aveva previsto due giorni, ma ha chiaramente sottovalutato la sua forza psicologica e fisica.

Adesso, in ogni caso, è davvero troppo tardi.

Il momento in cui si gira è l’esatto momento in cui viene colpito da un pugno in pieno volto.

La violenza è tale da rivoltargli la testa con forza e con essa tutto il corpo, spingendo il comandante ad indietreggiare ed appoggiarsi all’ultimo momento contro un muro per non cadere pietosamente. L’odore del sangue invade immediatamente i suoi sensi, ed il suo lato analitico lo aiuta a capire in una frazione di secondo di avere un labbro distrutto dai propri denti, tanto che un rivolo di sangue presto sfugge dall’angolo sinistro della bocca per scivolare impietoso lungo il mento.

Il sapore metallico arriva anche dall’esterno, probabilmente si è rotto qualcosa, nel naso, ma niente di scomposto o non riuscirebbe a respirare. Nulla che non guarirà in poche ore, ma il dolore improvviso e per cui non era preparato è stato in grado di strappargli un verso dolorosamente patetico.

Solo adesso riesce a guardare, ad alzare la testa e spiare tra le ciocche rosse un po’ sconvolte, e l’immagine che ha davanti è in grado di stringergli lo stomaco a tal punto da farlo boccheggiare, in preda all’adrenalina.

Sephiroth è lì, in piedi e così vicino a lui.

I capelli, in buona parte ancora bagnati, come d’altronde il resto dei vestiti che indossa, gocciolano inarrestabili sul pavimento ricoprendolo d’acqua. Alcune ciocche sono in disordine, bagnate e sconvolte, segno che è letteralmente appena uscito dalla vasca da bagno, e tra le fessure di quell’argento sono i suoi occhi a brillare come se avesse pura mako in quelle iridi. Queste circondano due pupille così affilate da rendere quello sguardo sottile meravigliosamente inumano, e per qualche istante Genesis li trova splendidi, ci si perde senza volerlo, costringendosi a stare all’erta e distogliere l’attenzione da quel volto.

Una missione persa in partenza.

Sephiroth è _furioso_.

Le labbra chiuse, il respiro paradossalmente sempre più lento, i lineamenti contratti ma immobili, le palpebre, che sembrano non chiudersi mai, e Genesis spera davvero che sia solo una sua impressione dettata dal momento.

Probabilmente non è così.

Vorrebbe dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma nell’esatto momento in cui apre le labbra per parlare, le dita di Sephiroth gli afferrano i capelli come una tenaglia e con così tanta forza che Genesis fatica a trattenersi dall’urlare, boccheggiando un paio di volte. È piuttosto certo che sia riuscito a strappargli qualcosa, soprattutto nel momento in cui lo attira a sé senza il minimo riguardo.

E tira ancora, costringendo il Soldier dai capelli rossi ad inarcare la schiena e reclinare la testa all’indietro, e a guardare l’altro dal basso e terribilmente da vicino.

Genesis da questa prospettiva si accorge di quanto il volto di Sephiroth sia adombrato, una maschera di marmo bianco coperta da nubi temporalesche, e per quanto riguarda gli occhi, il paragone con i fulmini non è affatto fuori luogo.

Porta istintivamente entrambe le mani ai propri capelli, tentando di far allentare la presa e fallendo miseramente e, in ogni caso, proprio non riesce a stare zitto, corredando il tutto con il più strafottente dei suoi sorrisi.

“Uhn—...Sephiroth, ben tornato. Come va la gola-aaaahn, _Dea_ —!! Lasciali, cazzo, lasciali—”

Se possibile, la presa sui capelli di Genesis diventa ancora più forte e per un attimo il suddetto si preoccupa davvero. Per non aumentare la resistenza, cerca di accompagnare quella forza il più possibile, finendo per inarcarsi oscenamente al massimo delle proprie possibilità. La posizione, estremamente scomoda, gli soffoca il respiro, e la decina di insulti trattenuti tra i denti che sta per rivolgere al suo superiore vengono anticipati da quest’ultimo. Sephiroth, gelido e immobile come un’insormontabile lastra di ghiaccio, si china appena su di lui, concedendosi un secondo per ammirare da vicino le labbra distrutte del maggiore e godere un po’ del suo respiro affaticato.

Ma soprattutto per parlargli.

“Forse non ti è abbastanza chiara la situazione in cui sei, Genesis.”

“Oh, ma ti prego...nh-...come se... me ne importasse qualcosa. Di certo non ti pregherò di perdonarmi.”

Altro strattone, altro gemito.

“Mmmh. Capisco. Invece dovrebbe importartene, e molto, lascia che ti spieghi.”

Dopo un istante di silenzio, in cui il nodo allo stomaco di Genesis raggiunge proporzioni bibliche, avviene tutto in un attimo.

Il comandante sente la presa sui capelli rafforzarsi, e la mano libera del generale raggiungere direttamente il suo bassoventre. Gli conficca le unghie nell’addome, lasciando cinque graffi rossi e sanguinolenti che arrivano fino al petto. Genesis si lascia sfuggire un verso strozzato di sorpresa, che si trasforma presto in una serie di rumorosi gemiti doloranti, affannati e trattenuti quando le dita di Sephiroth si stringono impietosamente attorno ad un capezzolo. La violenza è tanta che il corpo di Genesis si muove da solo, cercando inutilmente di sottrarsi alla presa, e lo sguardo soddisfatto e arrogante di Sephiroth gli manda a fuoco l’intero sistema nervoso. Solo adesso quest’ultimo inizia a parlare, senza smettere di tormentarlo, le labbra che sfiorano l’orecchio di Genesis causandogli così tanti brividi da farlo tremare visibilmente.

“La tua azione premeditata, meschina e disgustosa, perché di questo si tratta, avrà delle conseguenze. Delle conseguenze che avrò il piacere estremo di farti scoprire con tutta la calma di questo universo. Non ho fretta alcuna, dato che non ho bisogno di farti assumere sostanze dubbie per costringerti a fare quello che voglio io, e renderti l’infima puttana dei bassifondi arricchita e volgare che già sei. Non dovrei neanche dedicarti il tempo che sto per sacrificare, ma è onorevole che il Generale di un esercito si occupi personalmente dei suoi diretti _sottoposti_ , ruolo che a quanto pare devi ancora ben capire, e che esempio darei alle mie truppe se non riuscissi ad infliggere la giusta punizione ad un egocentrico _fallimento_ come te?”

A quelle parole, Genesis non riesce a trattenersi dal ringhiare di disappunto, ogni aggettivo, ogni epiteto brucia come fiamma viva in ogni parte del suo corpo.

“N-non sono un— un-..AH!”

Il morso che sente sul lobo dell’orecchio giunge inaspettato, forte abbastanza da farlo sanguinare. Genesis sibila, scosso da un tremito quando la lingua dell’altro decide di passare sulla ferita, prima di continuare.

“E invece lo sei. Lo sei, e sai perché? Perché hai dovuto ricorrere ad un bieco e vergognoso inganno per permettere al tuo ego affamato come una bestia di essere soddisfatto, per avere la fallace, lurida, momentanea sensazione di essermi superiore, e potermi addirittura usare in quel modo quando sai benissimo che non te lo avrei mai permesso.

Quindi, ora, ti spiego cosa succederà.”

Sephiroth, sentendo Genesis cercare di sopprimere quei versi doloranti, non trattiene un sorriso sulla pelle dell’altro, curandosi che lo percepisca bene.

“Userò il tuo corpo iniziando da ciò che hai fatto tu, ma molto, molto, molto, molto peggio. Lo userò a mio piacimento come voglio e quanto voglio, per tutto il tempo che riterrò necessario a farti capire quanto vale per me l’autorità che credi di avere.Voglio sentirti gridare, così forte da farti male, voglio vederti sanguinare, piangere, _soffocare_. Voglio calpestarti, sentirti implorare fino a quando non avrai più voce per farlo, _dannata Shiva_ voglio spezzarti fino a quando non capirai cosa vuol dire mettersi contro. Di. Me.”

In un ringhio basso, ustionante come il freddo più atroce, le ultime parole del discorso lasciano le labbra di Sephiroth, come le sue mani lasciano la presa all’improvviso. In quella posizione, Genesis non riesce a rimanere in piedi nemmeno per errore e crolla inevitabilmente a terra di schiena, con un gemito dolorante ma grato di avere ancora i capelli.

Le parole di Sephiroth lo hanno colpito come una pioggia di frecce incendiarie, non si è mai sentito tanto minacciato, umiliato ed incazzato in vita sua, è servito tanto a terrorizzarlo quanto a renderlo consapevole del fatto che Sephiroth _sa_ che lui per principio farà di tutto per smentirlo.

Si appoggia a terra con entrambe le mani, sollevando poi lo sguardo sull’altro, forse la sfida più aperta che gli abbia mai offerto, come e più del loro peggiore allenamento.

“Fai pure, _Generale,_ sono _io_ a non avere alcuna fretta.Puoi fare quello che ti pare, oh, puoi anche uccidermi per quanto mi riguarda, ma non pensare nemmeno un secondo che renderò le tue nobili intenzioni di facile riuscita. E non osare pensare che io possa chiederti perdono, o implorarti, per la Dea, sei stupido? Preferirei _perdere la voce_.”

Sephiroth non trattiene una risata secca e di scherno. Perdere la voce! Certo. Parole, parole, ma non rinuncerebbe mai alla sua voce. Genesis _adora_ sentirsi più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

Irritato dallo sfoggio di strafottenza, senza dire una parola colpisce una tempia di Genesis con il tallone prima di premere senza troppe cerimonie la suola sulla gola dell’altro, esattamente nello stesso punto dove, sia maledetto, Sephiroth ha ancora un evidente segno rosso in corso di guarigione. Il soldato dai capelli rossi sgrana gli occhi, senza rinunciare allo sguardo di sfida ma liberando dalla propria gola un rantolìo di protesta.

Porta anche le mani a cercare di liberarsi, ma non riesce a smuoverlo di un millimetro. In questi momenti la rabbia moltiplica, per quell’orribile - si, _orribile_ \- sensazione di sentirsi impotenti.

“Innanzitutto io non _penso_ che tu possa chiedermi perdono ed implorarmi. Io lo _so_.“

Sottolinea la parola premendo un po’ di più e guadagnando un altro, meraviglioso verso.

“Tuttavia, rispetto i tuoi desideri. Se preferisci perdere la voce, lo considero un sacrificio abbastanza onesto, se non equo. Posso farlo adesso. Potrebbe essere un bene per tutti, non ti sentiremmo più blaterare tutti i giorni sulle le tue insensatezze patetiche.”

Sentendo la sua opera preferita nemmeno tanto velatamente insultata, Genesis si agita afferrando con forza la gamba di Sephiroth per spostarla, per respirare ed articolare un “non osare-“ che viene subito zittito dal peso abnorme che ritorna sulla sua giugulare più soffocante di prima. Questo perché Sephiroth ha chinato il busto verso di lui, appoggiandosi maggiormente sulla gamba piegata. Il peso è tale da bloccare completamente il respiro di Genesis, i vasi sanguigni, tutto, ed il tenue suono scricchiolante che fa inorridire il soldier non preannuncia nulla di troppo positivo.

“Mnnnhnn—“

“Mi basta poco. Posso danneggiarti le corde vocali, ma malauguratamente potrei anche ucciderti. /Oh, amico mio. Le parche sono crudeli./”

Sephiroth sorride, non riesce a non farlo, nel vedere una scintilla di panico e furia negli occhi del suo secondo. Non è davvero in grado di distruggergli le corde vocali in questo modo, per quanto lo desideri, ma sicuramente può spezzargli il collo e, più semplicemente, può mettere la sua voce fuori uso per qualche minuto premendo nei punti giusti ed infiammandole dall’esterno. La rigenerazione quasi immediata dei Soldier di Prima Classe scongiurerá un totale crollo emotivo dopo un po’, ma è solo l’inizio, e Sephiroth non intende metterlo fuori gioco fin da subito.

Forse.

Genesis geme quasi disperato, sente l’adrenalina aumentare a livelli tali da mandarlo fuori di testa. Gli tremano le mani, sente il tacco dello stivale di Sephiroth premere di più, di più proprio in direzione della sua /voce/, e quando, nel panico, si sforza per allontanare quella gamba, Sephiroth si appoggia sul suo polso con tutto il peso, ingabbiandolo a terra tra il tacco e il resto della suola, mentre preme ancora contro la gola dell’altro fino a sentire il tacco affondare quasi completamente nella parte bassa del suo collo, tra le due clavicole.

Genesis sbianca, per un istante, e Sephiroth allontana finalmente il piede, lasciandogli libere anche le mani.

“La Dea ti ama davvero, non sei morto.”

La reazione del soldier dai capelli rossi gli rimarrà per sempre impressa nella mente perché quest’ultimo, dopo aver preso profondi respiri impanicati ed aver deglutito, prova a parlare.

Prova, appunto. Ma _non ci riesce_. Tutto ciò che abbandona la sua gola in fiamme è un rantolìo soffocato, mentre affonda le unghie nella prima cosa che si ritrova davanti - una gamba di Sephiroth - e la paura nei suoi occhi è così /divina/ che Sephiroth sente già i pantaloni in pelle stringergli all’altezza dell’inguine. Gli porta la punta dello stivale sotto il mento per sollevarglielo e guardarlo meglio, e quello che guadagna sono una serie di versi strozzati tra l’ira, il panico e la disperazione, a corredo di un’immagine meravigliosa. Ovvero, il soldier a terra, completamente nudo, sanguinante, senza voce e con quello sguardo che, dietro la rabbia, tradisceuna splendida disperazione che Sephiroth ha intenzione di causargli fino a fargli imparare ciò che deve.

“Oh, così sei quasi sopportabile. Completamente nudo, sanguinante e in /silenzio/. Peccato che non durerà molto.”

Genesis sente il cuore fare un balzo, invaso da così tanto sollievo da aumentare solamente la sua rabbia, e la consapevolezza di aver solo perso, cedendo a quel panico a quanto pare infondato e umiliandosi da solo. Ringhia, furioso, incapace di parlare, le endorfine in circolo lo fanno andare a fuoco, e deve usare tutta la sua forza per trattenere le lacrime di sollievo e di umiliazione che minacciano di uscire.

E dato che il Pianeta non lo odia abbastanza, presto Sephiroth nota anche l’erezione evidente che ha tra le gambe, impossibilitato a nasconderla per ovvi motivi, e l’espressione che si dipinge sul suo volto è tanto subdola quanto divertita.

Almeno quanto il momento in cui, senza preamboli, appoggia la punta dello stivale sul suo membro esposto, strappandogli un gemito che abbandona a fatica la gola in via di guarigione.

“Come promesso, Genesis, /do ut des/. Sono un soldato di parola.”

Sembra pensarci su un po’, prima di premere di più con la punta, facendola scorrere sulla lunghezza e, improvvisamente, premendola sui testicoli. Subito dopo accenna un sorriso sardonico, nel sentire la protesta strozzata dell’altro.

“Tu evidentemente no, per ora.”

Cosa fa, le battute?! Genesis lo fulmina con il peggiore dei suoi sguardi, mentre cerca di sfuggire alla frizione. La sensazione contro la suola di cuoio è /troppo/, davvero troppo e Sephiroth non è sicuramente una persona attenta. Tuttavia, gli occhi che gli si posano addosso a questo tentativo sono di ghiaccio.

“Se ti muovi, posso assicurare che non ti lascerò neanche /una/ occasione per avere un orgasmo. Pensa prima di agire, per una volta. E obbedisci alle mie decisioni.”

Genesis non sa se Sephiroth abbia usato appositamente queste parole, ma se il suo scopo è rendere il soldier colpevole della propria stessa frustrazione nel futuro prossimo (e si, è proprio questo l’intento), ci è riuscito alla perfezione.

“Ngh— f—... f-hn-fott—hggh... iti.”

Con le fiamme negli occhi, Genesis si allontana, sforzandosi fino all’inverosimile per mandarlo a fanculo, e Sephiroth può ovviamente dichiararsi più che soddisfatto mentre solleva un sopracciglio e finge rassegnazione, avviandosi verso il cassetto più basso del mobile accanto al letto per recuperare delle cose.

“Lo hai voluto tu, Genesis. Voglio che tu te lo ricorda in ogni. Momento.”

Genesis storce il naso, esprime una protesta incomprensibile e fa per alzarsi, ma Sephiroth provvede a rimetterlo dove appartiene afferrandolo per i polsi con una certa violenza. Prima che possa anche solo lamentarsi, l’altro glieli stringe con una facilità ed una velocità disarmante in quattro giri di corda, assicurandosi che siano un po’ più stretti del dovuto. Il respiro di Genesis si appesantisce con la sua frustrazione.

Sa perfettamente che quei nodi non si scioglieranno mai, ma cerca di liberarsene per principio, salvo poi raggelare nel notare l’oggetto tenuto tra pollice e indice dal minore.

“N-....ngh-...non— hhhnn—“

La voce sta lentamente ritornando, ma non abbastanza da fargli dire ciò che vorrebbe disperatamente, ovvero quell’oggetto infernale lontano dal proprio cazzo.

Ma Sephiroth è di un altro avviso, e non ci pensa due volte prima di colpire la guancia sinistra del suo sottoposto con un manrovescio così forte da zittirlo all’istante, infiammandogliela tanto quanto il bassoventre e, come se non bastasse, gli riapre la ferita al labbro inferiore, che riprende a sanguinare.

“Silenzio.”

Una parola sola, gelida ed impersonale, mentre con metodo e precisione chirurgica infila lentamente, ma senza fermarsi, quel sottile ed odiato oggetto nell’uretra di Genesis.Quest’ultimo non resiste, non riesce a trattenere i gemiti di dolore e fastidio, i respiri strozzati e quella singola lacrima che gli scivola su una guancia, arrivando al mento e abbandonando il viso del rosso per cadere sulla mano destra di Sephiroth.

Il generale, ancora impegnato a finire il suo compito, si blocca, portandosi la mano destra alle labbra per passarci la punta della lingua ed accennare uno sbuffo divertito. L’attimo dopo è mortalmente serio, e senza avvisare spinge l’oggetto fino in fondo.

“AaaAH! AHN—!! Nhh, ahh..ahhg—“

Genesis esplode in una serie di gemiti affannati e doloranti, ma presto una mano di Sephiroth corre ad afferrargli il viso, coprendogli la bocca e stringendo con forza. Si avvicina lentamente, un ginocchio appoggiato tra le sue gambe che sfiora non a caso la sua erezione, fino ad arrivare ad un respiro di distanza dal suo volto.

Riesce a sentire alla perfezione ogni suo respiro, si inebria del suo sguardo, dei suoi occhi lucidi, brillanti e un po’ socchiusi, prima di sussurrargli accanto all’orecchio.

“Ma che...lamentosa...stupida...puttana.”

Sente Genesis gemere dietro le sue dita, a quegli appellativi. È così evidente che lo eccitino, così come è evidente che se ne vergogni infinitamente. È una soddisfazione sottile e che causa nel Generale una vampata di piacere bollente ogni volta che nota nell’altro quel torbido ed inevitabile piacere.

“Non ho finito.”

Annuncia, prendendo da terra, dove lo aveva temporaneamente poggiata, una cock cage in pelle. Genesis blocca un sospiro a metà, quando Sephiroth gliela porge.

“Indossala.”

Come era effettivamente prevedibile, Genesis non si muove, lo guarda negli occhi e riesce ad articolare un “no” secco e deciso. Sephiroth tuttavia non si scompone, sebbene stia ribollendo di rabbia, e lascia istintivamente che un secondo manrovescio gli giri la testa dell’altro di lato.

“Indossala.”

“N—....nhh.... no.”

Altro schiaffo. Una goccia di sangue schizza dalle labbra di Genesis e atterra sul pavimento, mentre Sephiroth, ancora imperturbabile, gli afferra il viso con una mano affondando le unghie nelle sue guance.

“Indossala.”

Tutto ciò che riceve in risposta è un magnifico grumo di saliva e sangue sulla guancia, uno sguardo più impertinente e arrogante di una fiamma libera ed un “no” meglio scandito di altri.

Rimane tuttavia in silenzio, limitandosi a lasciargli il viso solo per dargli uno schiaffo così forte da scaraventarlo disteso per terra. Genesis ansima, colto di sorpresa, un orecchio ha smesso di funzionargli, ed è certo di aver sentito il cervello sbattere contro le pareti del suo cranio. Non fa in tempo a rialzarsi da solo tuttavia, ci pensa Sephiroth, anima magnanima, che lo solleva per i capelli, gli sbatte la testa contro il pavimento e poi lo risolleva di nuovo, il viso ad un respiro dal suo.

“Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa. Puoi metterlo ora. O passerò tutto il tempo che mi rimane a sfilare ed infilare /questo/ dalla tua uretra fino a quando lo stimolo non sarà tale da farti pisciare addosso.”

E sottolinea il concetto, tirando appena il minuscolo anello del sottile tubicino in questione, causando nel rosso un gemito trattenuto.

“A te la scelta.”

“/D—nnh- dea-.../, va b...hnn..., /va....bene./“

Gli risponde, affaticato, eccitato e decisamente alterato, afferrando poi con un’evidente fastidio l’oggetto in pelle e provvedendo, non senza imbarazzo e versi trattenuti, ad indossarlo autonomamente.

La soddisfazione di Sephiroth nel suo guardo, ah, dea, non vuole nemmeno intravederla. Tiene gli occhi in basso, infatti, ma il generale ovviamente glielo impedisce, afferrandogli i polsi per tirarlo su in ginocchio.

Ancora vagamente confuso per gli schiaffi e i colpi decisamente impietosi, ci mette un po’ a mettere a fuoco ciò che ha davanti agli occhi, e che si rivela essere un’evidente erezione costretta dietro i pantaloni in pelle di ordinanza.

Genesis solleva lo sguardo, un leggero sospiro lascia le sue labbra di nuovo sanguinanti.

Sta davvero mantenendo la parola. Ogni cosa che gli ha fatto in quella vasca a quanto pare si sta ripetendo, e al pensiero, una morsa d’acciaio gli attanaglia lo stomaco e gli infiamma il bassoventre. Quello che ha fatto con gli stivali è stato—.... non riesce a capire neanche lui stesso se in quel momento era più eccitato come mai prima d’ora o terrorizzato al punto da scoppiare quasi a piangere.

Quindi, se tanto dà tanto—

Il suo flusso di pensieri è interrotto dalla mano di Sephiroth tra i suoi capelli. È una carezza quella che riceve, lo sorprende a tal punto da farlo /arrossire/ imprevedibilmente, almeno fino a quando la carezza non si trasforma in una presa ferrea.

“Avanti, Comandante. Usa la lingua, fammi felice ancora una volta. Dovrebbe essere un’/onore/ per te.”

Il sorriso sardonico sul viso di Sephiroth ritorna e Genesis si morde un labbro già distrutto per non esplodere.

Dannato bastardo.

Ha la gola a pezzi, cosa cazzo pretende.

Si avvicina di più, sfiora la pelle un paio di volte prima di afferrare la zip tra i denti per tirarla giù. Nel mentre, tiene gli occhi, lucidi, eccitati e testardi, in quelli di Sephiroth, in ogni momento. Mentre appoggia la lingua sul tessuto dell’intimo dell’altro, che sa già di lui. Mentre passa la punta lungo tutto il membro così in evidenza dietro quella stoffa bagnata, e mentre, afferrato l’elastico dei boxer con i denti, non li tira giù fino a scoprire del tutto un’erezione decisamente bisognosa.

Sephiroth si scompone solo con un leggero sospiro, quasi impercettibile, ed è solo quando Genesis, dopo aver passato di piatto la lingua su tutta la lunghezza, arriva a dedicarsi alla punta, che stringe la presa sui capelli.

Forza fino in fondo, con un movimento lento di bacino, la propria erezione tra le labbra ora schiuse del soldier dai capelli rossi, e lungo la sua gola stretta ma non al punto da far sfiorare il naso dell’altro nella peluria albina del suo inguine.

Per Genesis questa non è una cosa nuova. Non è di certo il primo lavoro di bocca che fa al generale, ma è sicuramente il primo in cui, dal primo momento, sente la gola già provata protestare per il dolore.

Quando Sephiroth inizia a spingere in lui, Genesis si sente morire.

-Mh— Mmmngh-“

La sensazione di oppressione e dolore è tanta da fargli tendere ogni muscolo, e da mandargli costanti e violenti brividi diretti alla propria, ormai frustratissima, erezione. Il pensiero di starsi effettivamente eccitando con una costrizione del genere gli fa rivoltare lo stomaco, umiliato nella parte più profonda della propria persona, e proprio mentre sta per fare resistenza contro la mano tra i suoi capelli, questa rafforza la presa, per permettere a Sephiroth di arrivare fino in fondo.

Genesis boccheggia, il fastidio lo deconcentra a tal punto da fargli mancare del tutto l’ossigeno, e la tensione inizia a farsi spazio tra i suoi lineamenti prepotentemente, così come i versi soffocati e doloranti che non riesce a trattenere.

“Niente proteste, Comandante. Sei /debole/.”

Sephiroth riprende le parole dello stesso comandante, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra e sospirando per quel calore inebriante.

“Per gravi errori in battaglia, gli ufficiali di un esercito sono tenuti a scegliere di morire. Fai un errore. .../Uno.... solo./ So.... che lo desideri... e non lo sai nemmeno.“

La voce di Sephiroth è bollente, più grave del solito e leggermente distorta dal piacere, gli occhi socchiusi ma luminosi di quell’aspettativa e quel /desiderio/ di fargli del /male/ che ora sono più evidenti che mai nel suo volto.

Genesis è sempre meno lucido a causa dell’assenza di ossigeno, sente gli occhi bruciare e la gola in fiamme, è sempre più irato con se stesso, è sempre più difficile sostenere quello sguardo, è sempre più complicato reprimere quella voglia così disturbante, così folle e malata, fino a quando il suo corpo non risponde per lui.

Improvvisamente il riflesso faringeo gli fa spalancare gli occhi lucidissimi ed una vampata di sudore freddo gli attraversa la schiena.

Sephiroth ovviamente se ne accorge immediatamente, ed allontana la testa di Genesis. Lo vede perdere la lucidità con ogni colpo di tosse, ed il soldier d’argento non riesce a trattenere lo sguardo deliziato che gli rivolge, su un volto perfetto, controllato e gelido.

“....vedo che hai scelto la morte.”

“Ah—....ahhnnn- agh, asp.../cough/ as—“

Genesis non fa in tempo a formulare nemmeno una parola di senso compiuto, perché Sephiroth è nuovamente in fondo alla sua gola, e dentro la sua testa, e ormai ogni spinta lo porta a toccare l’inguine dell’altro. Ogni spinta lo terrorizza, gli fa male, lo eccita senza possibilità di trovare sollievo, lo fa tendere come una corda pronta a spezzarsi, lo fa congelare e lo incendia con la violenza di un firaga, mentre l’assenza di ossigeno inizia a rendergli la vista difficile ed il panico prende possesso del suo corpo e della sua mente.

Le lacrime ormai non hanno niente che le trattenga, iniziano a scivolargli sulle guance arrossate a fiotti, così come i rivoli di saliva che si raggruppano sul mento, con quelle lacrime e quel sangue.

“Sei....pietoso, Genesis... e adori, oh, quanto.... adori essere /costretto/ a fare ciò che non ammetterai mai.... di desiderare. Non mi sto sbagliando, e lo sai...mmh.. così /bene/“

Genesis vorrebbe rispondergli, vorrebbe urlare, vorrebbe ucciderlo così /tanto/. L’umiliazione brucia violenta come quel fottuto pompino, acida come le sue lacrime e schifosamente sincera come l’uomo che, lentamente, lo sta davvero uccidendo.

Se adesso o in generale, Genesis non saprebbe dirlo.

Sicuramente sa che ormai non respira, non pensa, non vede più nulla, se non gli occhi luminosi e disumani e /meravigliosi/ e crudeli e comprensivi e affezionati e gelidi e soddisfatti e irati e disgustati e.

Sephiroth vede gli occhi blu di genesis sparire dietro le palpebre aperte come un sole che tramonta al contrario. In quell’esatto istante, raggiunge un orgasmo in grado di strappargli un lungo, roco ed estatico lamento ed una risata euforica, quasi divertita mentre si rende conto che è stata proprio la vista dello svenimento graduale dell’altro a portarlo ad uno degli amplessi più violenti della sua vita.

Allontana di scatto la testa del soldier dal proprio membro, venendo tra le sue labbra e poi sul suo viso, in uno splendido, eccitante disastro di lacrime, sangue e sperma.

E ancora ansima, ancora trema di piacere mentre solleva il corpo dell’altro e lo adagia sulle coperte con cura, sedendosi al suo fianco ed iniziando a togliersi con attenzione gli stivali. Li ripone al suo posto ai piedi del letto, i pantaloni e l’intimo vengono invece poggiati su una sedia accanto all’armadio.

Torna accanto a Genesis, ancora freme, ancora sente il battito cardiaco molto più veloce della norma, ancora non riesce a pensare lucidamente. Si lascia andare ad un sospiro mentre, steso vicino a lui, gli passa la punta delle dita sulla fronte per scostargli i capelli umidi dal viso.Arriva a sfiorargli le guance rigate di lacrime, le labbra distrutte, e non sono mai state più belle.

Accarezza poi il collo, segnato pesantemente da un evidente livido violaceo, lo preme appena quasi con gentilezza, torna poi ad accarezzargli la mandibola, le labbra di nuovo, e ancora i capelli.

Sephiroth non riesce a non pensarlo, mentre sfiora i polsi distrutti, quei lividi e quelle corde ad incorniciare delle mani lunghe, curate, quasi femminee: è perfetto. È in frantumi, ed è così perfetto.

Si sporge per posargli le labbra sul collo, riesce a sentire il battito attraverso quella pelle delicata eppure così martoriata, e che non risparmia da altre attenzioni. Inizia infatti a passarci i denti, mordendola di tanto in tanto e lasciando segni rossi sempre più evidenti fino a quando, con un sospiro affaticato dal dolore che ancora gli tormenta la gola, Genesis non riapre gli occhi, ancora arrossati per lo shock fisico e per le lacrime.

Leggermente più docile per la stanchezza ma improvvisamente conscio di essere ancora così eccitato da star male, si esprime in un lamento a labbra chiuse. La sua erezione, costretta ed impossibilitata a crescere ancora, è lì, ora più dolorosa e sensibile di quanto già non fosse, e viene tranquillamente ignorata da un generale impegnato a lasciare quanti più segni possibile nell’accogliente incavo tra il suo collo e la sua spalla.

Il Comandante, inerme per la fatica che lo ha portato a perdere i sensi, sente il corpo ancora scosso da saltuari fremiti, conseguenza sicura dello shock che ha dovuto sopportare e della tensione a cui ha sottoposto i suoi muscoli per l’adrenalina. Svenire lo ha debilitato, si sente esausto e allo stesso tempo frustrato come mai in vita sua, e si premura di farlo sapere all’altro con un grugnito di protesta e portando entrambe le mani - delle quali sta lentamente perdendo sensibilità - a spingere via la testa del generale, quasi con un gesto offeso.

La gola gli brucia come se ci avessero versato dell’acido ma, in compenso, sente di aver recuperato almeno in parte la capacità di parola. Se fosse stato una persona normale, non sarebbe mai riuscito a guarire così in fretta da una distorsione di quella portata.

Sephiroth tuttavia non è esattamente felice di essere stato spinto via, e provvede a farglielo capire premendo con forza un pollice sulla punta del membro del soldier dai capelli rossi. Lo stimolo improvviso, doloroso e inaspettato elimina ogni traccia di torpore residuo, facendogli spalancare gli occhi e spingere il bacino quanto più possibile contro il materasso.

“A...AGH! Non—!!”

Sephiroth allontana la mano, solo per afferrargli il viso e girarlo verso di sèdi scatto, le dita affondate nelle sue guance e gli occhi luminosi di gelida lussuria. Una scintilla di ironia li attraversa, prima che prenda parola ad un soffio dal suo viso.

“Ben tornato... Come va la gola?”

Ma che bastardo.

“M-...mngh... muori tra....atroci— hnn, sofferenze.”

“...mmmh, era così soddisfacente quando sentivo solo i tuoi gemiti.”

Il tono del generale è quasi un avvertimento, mentre lascia scivolare le dita che gli stringevano il mento più in alto, sulle labbra. Le viola senza remore, insinuandosi tra esse con indice e medio fino a raggiungere la lingua ed afferrarla tra le due dita, per tirarla con più forza del necessario. Genesis si ritrova a gemere di dolore e fastidio, impossibilitato a trattenersi, mentre Sephiroth ricomincia a divorargli una spalla, affondando i denti nella sua pelle e anche quando delle piccole stille di sangue non gli scivolano lungo il braccio, non si ferma.

Il soldato dai capelli rossi, non potendo chiudere le labbra per non urlare, riempie la stanza con un lungo lamento soffocato. Il battito cardiaco, leggermente più calmo a causa dello svenimento, è nuovamente veloce come prima, e Sephiroth ne approfitta per godere di quei respiri irregolari e bollenti fino a quando non lascia la presa.

Genesis sospira, trema, l’adrenalina di quel morso e l’umiliazione di quel gesto gli ha infiammato il bassoventre, e quasi riesce a sentire l’erezione pulsare contro il metallo e la pelle della gabbia che lo stringe. Inizia ad essere più frustrante di quanto sia disposto a sopportare, ma sa /benissimo/ che lo scopo di Sephiroth è sempre stato questo, considerando fin dove si è spinto.

“Basta-... mnh- b- basta. Basta, fammi venire. Fammi venire.”

“Oh? Ma che /punizione/ sarebbe se stessi ad ascoltare ogni tua richiesta? Come siamo avidi...”

/Dea/, odia, /odia/ quando lo prende in giro così apertamente.

Genesis rantola, sollevando gli occhi al cielo e afferrando istintivamente il braccio dell’altro con entrambe le mani per affondarci le unghie, strappando un impercettibile ringhio dalla gola di Sephiroth.

“E quando, di grazia, hai ascoltato una mia richiesta oggi, mh? Pezzo di—/aaah, mmmh—/“

Il Generale gli ha appena morso il labbro inferiore, già martoriato all’inverosimile, ma il dolore e la vicinanza con quel viso sono tali da farlo avvampare tanto velocemente quanto una catasta di rami secchi. Ogni volta che Sephiroth lo guarda negli occhi in quel modo, Genesis sente rabbia, invidia, ammirazione, timore ed eccitazione crescergli nello stomaco ed invadergli i sensi come un veleno, lo stesso veleno che sente nelle parole sorprendenti dell’altro, almeno tanto sorprendenti quanto sospette, un sussurro bassissimo e bollente che gli rivolta il cervello.

“Va bene allora. Come /desideri/, Genesis. Avrai il tuo orgasmo.”

Sembra quasi che una tormenta di neve si sia appena placata nella voce calda, quasi languida dell’altro, ma Genesis non è affatto convinto.

“Ad una condizione.”

Oh, ecco. Esattamente quello che sospettava.

“Dovrai raggiungerlo solo con /questo/.”

E Genesis non si aspetta affatto di essere afferrato di peso per le cosce, che vengono immediatamente spinte verso il suo petto in modo da esporre nel modo più vergognoso possibile la sua intimità. Le mani di Sephiroth affondano nelle sue gambe, e la pressione è tanta da fargli toccare le proprie spalle con le ginocchia, mentre il generale si sporge su di lui fino a chiudere entrambi dietro una cortina di fili d’argento. Genesis si ritrova nuovamente a pochi centimetri di distanza dal suo viso, mentre il contatto del suo bassoventre contro le proprie natiche gli strappa un sospiro frustrato che si infrange direttamente sulle labbra dell’altro.

“Allora. Accetti? Sono più magnanimo di quanto dovrei essere, guarda quante /scelte/ ti sto offrendo oggi.”

L’esasperazione negli occhi del soldier dai capelli rossi è evidente come e più del collare di lividi che gli circonda la gola. La sua resistenza inizia davvero a vacillare ormai, ed il bisogno fisico sta lentamente ed inesorabilmente scavalcando il suo orgoglio.

“/fallo e basta/, per la Dea—... e toglimi—... toglimi quest-“

“No.”

“Cosa!? Aspetta, co—”

Genesis sente un’ondata di gelo e panico percorrerlo da testa a piedi fino ad arrivare, sottoforma di un dolore sordo e fastidioso, allo stomaco, per stringerlo fino a farlo boccheggiare.Non può.

Non può farlo.

Che Shiva sia dannata, /non può farlo—/

Sephiroth non dà più segno di ascoltarlo, allontanandosi solo per avvicinare il viso alle natiche dell’altro. Inizia a dedicarcisi con una meticolosità tipica della sua persona, mordendole dove sa che sono più sensibili, sfiorando /involontariamente/ i testicoli gonfi con le labbra e fermandosi con la punta della lingua proprio accanto l’apertura tesa e rosea dell’altro.

Genesis si lascia sfuggire più di un sospiro, tende i muscoli e stringe le labbra per non farsi sfuggire nessun verso eccessivamente compromettente in quella situazione, ma Sephiroth, senza nemmeno guardarlo, sporge una mano solo per raggiungere le sue labbra distrutte e distanziarle senza delicatezza, nel momento esatto in cui viola la sua apertura con la lingua il più a fondo possibile.

Genesis, impossibilitato a trattenere alcunché, inizia a riempire la stanza di gemiti soffocati, portando le mani ad aggrapparsi quasi disperate all’avambraccio di Sephiroth, affondandoci le unghie. Quest’ultimo sembra non sentirle affatto, e nemmeno per un secondo allontana lo sguardo dal viso arrossato, rigato di lacrime e sporco di sangue dell’altro, seguendo con attenzione quel sottile rivolo di saliva che inizia a scivolargli lungo il mento. Lo raccoglie con il pollice, prima di dichiararsi soddisfatto della preparazione assolutamente non sufficiente e allontanarsi da quella invitante apertura in favore di altro, con le dita della mano sinistra ancora perse tra le labbra di Genesis.

Adora sentire il suo calore sulla pelle, i suoi gemiti incomprensibili e frustrati, l’umiliazione nei suoi occhi mentre tradisce con i suoi ansiti vergognosi l’eccitazione che lo sta divorando.

Da questa posizione non è difficile per lui spingergli ancora di più una gamba verso il petto, spostando appena il corpo dell’altro su un fianco per distendersi dietro di lui, con il petto contro la sua schiena. Questa posizione, per Sephiroth, è quanto di più soddisfacente esista al mondo. Riesce a mantenere un contatto visivo facilmente, se vuole, e altrettanto facilmente può negarglielo. Ha il completo controllo del suo corpo, bloccandogli una gamba in quella posizione, e per il modo in cui Genesis è disteso, sembra quasi che Sephiroth lo stia /esponendo/ oscenamente a qualche pubblico inesistente.

Genesis si sente /totalmente/ vulnerabile, sfuggire da una presa simile è praticamente impossibile, sembra che il corpo del minore lo stia letteralmente tenendo inchiodato al proprio, ed è forse la posizione in cui c’è più contatto in assoluto. Effettivamente si sente confuso, sconvolto ed inebriato da tutto il calore che lo circonda.

Ma il suo cervello va in completo black out quando, stringendo la presa sulla sua mandibola come appiglio per non lasciar scivolare via la gamba di Genesis, Sephiroth viola la sua apertura improvvisamente, con forza e fino in fondo, senza dare ascolto alla frizione dovuta alla poca preparazione, fino a quando non sente il bacino scontrarsi contro il suo, e le pareti umide dell’altro stringersi spasmodicamente attorno alla propria erezione nuovamente pulsante.

Genesis non respira per dieci secondi buoni, in cui si ritrova a boccheggiare e trattenere nel petto un gemito che, tuttavia, trova la sua strada per infrangersi, osceno e un po’ agonizzante, contro le dita dell’altro.

Si sente completamente /pieno/, tutto d’un tratto, e la sensazione è così forte, così totalizzante, così istintiva, che sarebbe in grado di raggiungere l’orgasmo immediatamente, se non fosse per quella gabbia che ancora gli stringe l’erezione ed i testicoli, rendendoli doloranti e costretti all’inverosimile.

Sephiroth allontana le dita dalla sua bocca, con lentezza, solo per accarezzarla, come a voler assaggiare impietosamente la distruzione che ha causato su quelle labbra. Subito dopo le stringe attorno alla sua mandibola, girandogli di scatto il viso verso il proprio per guardarlo negli occhi mentre inizia a spingere in lui.

Non riesce a non godere, un po’ masochisticamente, di quella frizione ben lontana dall’essere piacevole. In fondo, i gemiti e gli ansiti trattenuti del maggiore ne sono la riprova, e Sephiroth li accoglie volentieri tra le proprie labbra, azzerando quell’infinitesimale distanza tra loro. È la prima volta che lo bacia dall’inizio di tutto questo, ed il sapore che ritrova in lui lo fa uscire fuori di testa.

Genesis sa di sangue, di seme, di lacrime, di rabbia e di eccitazione, sa di emozioni così contrastanti da far male, sa di guerra e sa di gloria, sa di urla di battaglia e versi di poesia, sa di così tante cose, e Sephiroth non riuscirebbe a rinunciare a nessuna di queste.

Genesis sente il corpo, i polsi, la gola, le labbra, la mente in fiamme.

È una sensazione così totalizzante ed intensa per lui da stordirlo, da farlo sentire in balìa di quelle sensazioni che fanno di lui ciò che Sephiroth desidera: un disastro tremante al limite dello spasmo, così frustrato e incazzato ed eccitato-

“Come promesso.”

Portando la mano libera alla base dell’erezione congestionata dell’altro, Sephiroth slaccia le sottili ma ben strette cinghie della gabbia, sfilandola senza troppa attenzione. Guadagna un sibilo sorpreso e subito dopo un sospiro di inimmaginabile sollievo, ma quando Genesis si accorge che non ha la minima intenzione di togliere nient’altro, essendo tornato a spingere in lui, sente il cuore salirgli in gola e lo stomaco rivoltarglisi dal panico.

Ha intenzione di fargli raggiungere un orgasmo con quella cosa infilata nell’uretra? È totalmente impazzito?! Allontana a fatica il volto dal suo, quel che basta per potergli respirare sulle labbra tutta la sua ansia.

“S-...mh-... Sephiroth— aspetta-“

Il suddetto folle non si degna di dargli ascolto, distendendo le labbra in un sorriso che promette disperazione, prima di sottolineare la sua totale indifferenza alla cosa con una spinta particolarmente violenta di bacino.

“Cosa c’è adesso?”

Ma che stronzo.

“Tu non- AH— non puoi farmi— tu non— come faccio a-...avanti toglilo-“

“Non ci eravamo accordati anche su questo, mi pare. Non stai attento.”

“Ma come faccio a-“

“Sssh. Mi hai chiesto un orgasmo e lo avrai, sono anche troppo buono per quello che hai fatto.”

“Cazzo, Sephiroth, toglilo porca putt—mmMH-!!”

Sephiroth decide che Genesis ha avuto abbastanza libertà di parola, sottraendogliela con una mano stretta attorno alla sua mandibola.

D’altronde, sa sempre alla perfezione quello che fa.

Come sa che lasciare quell’oggetto nell’uretra dell’altro gli impedirà di venire, certo, ma non gli ostacolerà in alcun modo l’orgasmo.

Delle ricerche passate gli hanno fatto scoprire che il seme tende a tornare indietro e a riempire, se l’uretra è occupata, la vescica ed i testicoli. Questo, pur esente da pericoli, causa un interessante effetto collaterale. L’erezione non diminuisce, ma raggiunge un grado di dolore e sensibilità estremi, così come i testicoli.

In pratica... dei nervi scoperti.

Continua a spingere in lui sempre più velocemente, con tanta forza da sentire il bacino urtare contro le natiche arrossate dell’altro con un rumore sordo e breve e, sebbene lui sappia di essere ancora abbastanza lontano dall’orgasmo, essendo il terzo in poco tempo, sente alla perfezione la tensione del corpo dell’altro. Non è difficile sentire il suo battito furioso, il calore che sprigiona come un incendio e l’amplesso che si avvicina sempre di più, prima che quell’opera d’arte degenerata tra le sue braccia si tenda come una corda di violino pronta a spezzarsi.

Genesis raggiunge forse uno degli orgasmi più intensi della sua vita, trattenuto per troppo tempo per non farlo sentire letteralmente in paradiso e, quando finalmente ha le labbra libere, Sephiroth raccoglie quel piacere tra le proprie, fremendo dalla voglia di constatare la veridicità delle sue ricerche.

Il soldier dai capelli rossi lascia cadere la testa sulle coperte nella più totale estasi, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro ed il battito, dimentico per un attimo di ciò che ha ancora infilato nel suo pene. Ci pensa tuttavia il suo superiore a ricordarglielo, agganciando l’indice di una mano al piccolo anello che fuoriesce dalla punta congestionata, per tirarlo quasi impercettibilmente.

Genesis urla.

Un urlo sorpreso, sconvolto e quasi spaventato quando, abbassando lo sguardo, nota che la propria erezione è ancora tutta lì, forse ancora più arrossata e lucida e /allo stremo/, nonostante abbia appena avuto un orgasmo. La confusione, lo spavento e anche una certa preoccupazione attraversano i suoi lineamenti e lo ricoprono di sudore freddo, fino a quando non incrocia lo sguardo perfettamente calmo e consapevole e /terribilmente stronzo/ di Sephiroth che, per tutta risposta, gli regala un respiro che è più una risata.

Calcolatore come lo stratega più geniale, spietato e arrivista del suo tempo, cosa che /è/ senza il minimo dubbio.

Genesis sta perdendo la lucidità, ormai, e il suo respiro si è fatto più pesante anche solo con quel singolo tocco. Non ha mai percepito così tanto un contatto così leggero e ne è spaventato, per non dire /terrorizzato/.

Ed è incazzato, furioso come mille supernova.

“Aaah...—...S-...Sephiroth cosa cazzo hai—...fatto-...che la Dea mi perdoni io giuro che ti ammazzo—“

“Forse non ti rendi conto di quanto...tu sia patetico e perverso. Hai appena avuto un orgasmo e sei ancora in questo stato. /Sensibile come un nervo scoperto./ Mi basta sfiorarti. Con un. Dito.”

“No-....Aaaah..... Aaahhh.... non....non-.... non toccarmi, non toccarmi non toccarmi NON TOCCARM-..AAAGH—!!”

Al generale basta davvero passare l’indice sui testicoli e l’erezione di Genesis, per ottenere una reazione che chiamare disperata è un eufemismo.

Tutta quella finta gentilezza e accondiscendenza di poco prima ad altro non è servita se non a /questo/, quindi.

Che razza di sadico bastardo.A quanto pare, anche dopo anni, è ancora in grado di sorprenderlo in questo modo, facendolo crollare in uno stato pietoso e disperato senza una sola via di uscita. Genesis sarebbe quasi ammirato se non fosse troppo impegnato a tirare a sè le ginocchia in una posizione quasi fetale, per cercare di impedire all’altro di toccarlo ancora.

Ha appena avuto il suo orgasmo ma non si è mai sentito tanto sensibile, patetico e frustrato in vita sua. Sephiroth è in ginocchio, davanti al suo corpo chiuso su se stesso come un povero animale che tenta l’ultima disperatissima difesa, fallendo miseramente quando il Generale gli afferra le mani dalla corda che le stringe. Ne libera un’estremità solo per assicurarla alla testiera del letto, ed il panico che riesce a cogliere negli occhi arrossati ed esausti dell’altro è esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno per afferrargli di colpo una gamba dall’incavo del ginocchio, sollevandola senza il minimo riguardo per esporre l’intimità congestionata e supplicante come quel volto.

La cosa migliore, d’altronde, è proprio questa.

Quel volto.

“Mantengo sempre fede alla parola data, Genesis. Ho promesso che ti avrei fatto implorare e gridare come la più /sporca/ delle puttane fino a quando non avresti avuto più la forza nemmeno per respirare, e credimi....”

Si china leggermente su di lui, i capelli scivolano sul corpo dell’altro, lo accarezzano con quel tocco gentile e lo fanno fremere visibilmente, Sephiroth si perde nel suo sguardo scuro ed imprevedibile come una foresta, si morde appena il labbro inferiore, distende le labbra in un sorriso sottile come quel poco di lucidità che intravede in quegli occhi.

Ed è di nuovo dentro di lui.

Il lamento di un animale ferito è ciò che lo accoglie.

O forse è il pianto di una bestia che sta per crollare rovinosamente nella polvere di un’arena, arrendevole e sanguinante.

“È esattamente quello che farò.”

Sephiroth ha sempre amato questo momento. Il momento in cui Genesis è sull’orlo del precipizio, ad un passo dal calpestarsi perché il suo corpo, la sua mente, non riesce più a sopportare. Non riesce più a resistere, eppure c’è sempre quella sottile venatura di sfida, di contrasto, di ribellione pura ed imprevedibile come una fiamma libera, che ancora lo sorregge, ancora lo sostiene su un filo impercettibile di orgoglio disperato.

Il suo momento preferito è quando quel filo si spezza definitivamente.

È quando Genesis precipita.

E Sephiroth è sempre in grado di vederla, nei suoi occhi, quella dignità che viene a mancare di colpo. È come se la luce in questi cambiasse all’improvviso. Diventano scuri, diventano colpevoli, e completamente /suoi/.

Chinandosi su di lui fino a fargli toccare una spalla con il suo stesso ginocchio, Sephiroth cerca in ogni modo di essere il più vicino possibile a quegli occhi. Non può perdersi il momento, non può perdersi l’attimo.

Gli morde le labbra, accoglie ogni suo gemito disperato e lo divora, ammira quella determinazione così sottile ma così presente, una sfida così asfissiante, una frenesia folle libera di mostrarsi nelle sue pupille ora ridotte a due sottilissime fessure.

Tanto sottili quanto pericolose, un piccolo squarcio di buio che porta Genesis a desiderare con tutta l’anima di poterci affondare e non risalire mai più in superficie. Sente il corpo frantumarsi, pezzo dopo pezzo, secondo dopo secondo, e si stringe a quel corpo come uno psicopatico in preda alle convulsioni quando una mano di Sephiroth scivola tra le sue gambe come un serpente per circondare la sua erezione. L’urlo che scappa dalle sue labbra come un forsennato non trova nessuna libertà. Sephiroth lo raccoglie e lo dilania, poi sorride, lo guarda, passa il pollice nel piccolo anello che sporge dalla sua uretra, tira e lascia uscire un paio di centimetri, subito dopo lo spinge nuovamente dentro. 

Genesis urla, il suo grido di animale si trasforma in un singhiozzo di bambino.

Ancora spinge in lui, ancora lo guarda mentre boccheggia come un soldato ferito su un campo di battaglia, legato a quel filo di vita che sa bene essere destinato a spezzarsi senza lasciare spazio a pietà, o a suppliche.

“S...Seph-...Sephir-...ngghhh—...”

Genesis quasi non riconosce la propria voce. Distorta dai singhiozzi, dal dolore, dal piacere, dalla crisi nervosa che sta per distruggerlo con la violenza di una supernova.

Sephiroth attinge da quella voce come dall’unico pozzo in un deserto.

“Fallo.”

Un sussurro morbido, un ordine, un comando ed una preghiera, Genesis riesce a sentire l’urgenza, la voglia, il bisogno, l’ossessione maniacale e nessuna via di uscita.

Le labbra del Generale sfiorano le sue per quanto sono vicini i loro volti. Sono brividi che gli annientano la volontá. Non c’è più possibilità di fuga e forse non c’è mai stata, e forse non l’ha mai voluta, e forse tutto ciò che desidera è affogare.

Forse tutto ciò che vuole è lì a meno di un respiro da lui.

Forse, semplicemente, sta perdendo. Come ogni volta, lui /sta perdendo/.

Il dolore di questo pensiero viene scarnificato dalla sensazione delle dita dell’altro che si muovono sul proprio membro, dal tocco violento e continuo dentro di lui, si sente violato nell’anima, nelle viscere della sua dignità, e /fa male/, così tanto da impazzire così tanto da sentire il cuore stringersi e distruggersi ed impedirgli di respirare.

“ /Fallo./“

“No...Aaaaah—....no, no no no basta, basta, bas-“

Sephiroth gli ringhia tra le labbra, così piano che è quasi impossibile da sentire, ma la vibrazione che Genesis percepisce nella gola gli strappa un singhiozzo al limite della sua sanità mentale. L’indice del generale si aggancia all’anello, lui non ha nemmeno il tempo per pensare.

Perché Sephiroth muove di colpo il braccio, liberando la sua uretra con un gesto fluido e violento e impietoso.

Ed è questo il momento in cui succede.

Il filo si spezza, e Genesis inizia a cadere.

E cadere e cadere e cadere.

Il grido che riempie quel loro piccolo spazio sconfinato e angusto è /distrutto/. Sephiroth inspira a fondo, come a voler /respirare/ quella voce, ed è con avidità sconcertante che stringe quel corpo a sé, una mano a reggergli una gamba, affonda le dita nella carne dei suoi glutei, imprime nella sua stessa anima quegli occhi, quelle lacrime quel sangue quei lividi quelle labbra quei capelli.

“Basta, b-basta, agh-...AAAHN, ti... ti... /ti prego/, ti prego ti prego ti pregonnnnghh-...ti prego.... t-ti preg—ghh, mnnhh!!“

La voce di Genesis è uno spettacolo meravigliosamente decadente, striata di vergogna e disperata e sconvolta dai singhiozzi, a volte incomprensibile, una litania di splendida umiliazione che Sephiroth riesce a percepire in ogni angolo del suo corpo.Quelle suppliche arrivano ovunque, in ogni parte di sé, si sente perso e ne vuole ancora, e spinge ancora e ancora lo guarda e lo deride e lo odia e lo /ama/.

“Sei...arte degenerata... così vergognoso.... così disperato.... così bugiardo.... così distrutto.... così /bello/... e così MIO.“

Le parole di Sephiroth sono così basse che Genesis fatica a capire se le abbia davvero pronunciate, ma il soldier dai capelli rossi le ha sentite comunque. Le ha sentite strette attorno al collo, in fondo al suo stomaco, nella sua testa, nel bassoventre. Il generale lo bacia, così a fondo da scoprirgli l’anima e baciare anche quella, con furia e rabbia e cura ed è /suo/, mentre gli circonda il volto con una mano, guida quel bacio come guida il suo esercito. Genesis socchiude gli occhi, singhiozza, piange come il più disperato dei mocciosi e /geme/, mentre Sephiroth, con un’ultimo movimento di bacino, viene in lui.

Viene insieme a lui.

Il calore che lo avvolge è ustionante, lo brucia senza risparmiare niente e Genesis è sicuro che il cuore si sia fermato per qualche momento. Non ha idea del gemito sconvolgente che ha lasciato la sua gola, come del verso basso, profondo, così umano e così vero che Sephiroth ha lasciato infrangere sul suo collo tumefatto.

Non ha idea del tempo che passa, non ha idea se sia sveglio o se sia svenuto, o se sia morto.

Il silenzio, i respiri, i capelli di Sephiroth ovunque sui loro corpi, argentei e bellissimi. Una mano sul proprio addome. Un’altra persa sulla propria gamba.

Sephiroth è appoggiato a lui. La fronte preme sul suo petto, e Genesis nemmeno si è accorto di aver staccato con la forza la corda dal letto, dato che ora tiene le mani poggiate tra i capelli morbidi dell’altro. O almeno crede, ha gli occhi chiusi.

Non vuole aprirli.

I respiri.

ll Generale solleva il viso, poi il busto.

Si tira su con le braccia, esce da quel corpo meraviglioso.

Lo accoglie un lieve gemito.

Genesis è ad occhi chiusi, ma è sveglio.

Non riesce a trattenersi un sottile sorriso, mentre si alza lentamente dal letto, il maggiore sente il suo peso sparire dal materasso e si esprime con un sottile lamento, socchiudendo gli occhi dopo quelli che saranno stati cinque minuti in cui ha perso totalmente la forza di muovere anche solo le palpebre.

Vede la luce del bagno accesa, il suo Generale avvicinarsi nuovamente al letto, passargli la punta delle dita sulla fronte.

Nello stato in cui è adesso, non ci pensa un attimo prima di muovere appena la testa inseguendo quel contatto che sparisce dopo poco. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, fa per muoversi almeno un po’, ma viene preceduto da un paio di braccia che lo sollevano di peso, facendogli ingoiare un singulto di sorpresa. Non si fa troppe domande, si limita a mugolare qualcosa contro una spalla pallida e piena di morsi - i suoi morsi, si ritrova a pensare, quasi orgoglioso - sentendo il suo stesso respiro tornare indietro sul suo viso.

Il rumore dell’acqua ed il calore confortante del vapore lo accolgono come una coperta e, girandosi appena verso la stanza, nota che sono in bagno e la vasca è piena di acqua calda.

“Mmnh... ma che ironia... /non c’è onore, non c’è gloria.../”

Sbuffa una risata contro il suo collo. È iniziato tutto da lì, ma almeno adesso sono nudi. E come se l’umiliazione non fosse abbastanza, lentamente il torpore delle endorfine sta lasciando spazio ad un dolore che gli attraversa tutto il corpo, concentrandosi in modo pauroso in corrispondenza della gola, del fondoschiena, delle ginocchia, del bassoventre-... si insomma, non è esattamente al massimo della sua forma.

“Fai silenzio.”

Perentorio, forse un po’ irritato, ma a modo suo quasi /dolce/. Genesis sospira, rivolgendo all’altro sguardi al vetriolo e sibili doloranti mentre lo immerge lentamente nell’acqua bollente. Una volta dentro fino al collo, si lascia andare ad un sospiro rilassato ed esausto, aspettando ad occhi socchiusi che Sephiroth entri a sua volta.

Quest’ultimo si sistema con attenzione nella vasca, seduto e rivolto verso l’altro. Sente i muscoli distendersi, l’adrenalina sciogliersi dolcemente e neanche lui resiste dal sospirare di sollievo, in modo più discreto.

“Allora, Generale. Che ne dici di togliermi queste? I miei polsi si stanno decomponendo.”

Genesis lascia emergere le mani dal pelo dell’acqua, alzando un sopracciglio. Sephiroth sbuffa divertito, avvicinando il viso al suo e appoggiando una mano sui suoi polsi.

“Forse. È comodo averti così.”

“Tch, ma andiamo, muoviti, tanto le toglierei comunque io appena recupererò la facoltà di usare i miei muscoli.”

Il generale gli risponde alzando gli occhi al cielo in silenzio, e con pochi movimenti le corde sono sul pavimento del bagno, dimenticate.

Genesis si accarezza un po’ i polsi, sono davvero ridotti malissimo, forse non se li è mai ridotti tanto male da solo. Sephiroth gliene prende uno all’improvviso, con delicatezza, e lentamente appoggia le labbra sulla pelle distrutta.

E Genesis gli avrebbe ringhiato dicendogli che, maledizione, fanno un male cane, ma è troppo impegnato a guardarlo con gli occhi sgranati, le labbra schiuse e un evidente rossore sulle guance.

Non è abituato a gesti simili, e ogni volta se ne sorprende come se, effettivamente, non si ricordasse che sono, forse, se la Dea glielo permette, una coppia.

Assurdo.

Cerca di darsi un tono, tossendo appena e allontanando piano la mano dalle labbra di Sephiroth.

Ne sente subito la mancanza.

“...certo che questa volta mi hai spinto dove non ero mai arrivato. Ho pensato sul serio di restare senza voce, /dea/, che cazzo di stronz-hhh-...”

La mano di Sephiroth attorno al collo dolorante lo blocca, sebbene poi si trasformi in una specie di carezza che scivola lungo una clavicola, spostandogli poi una ciocca di capelli rossi dietro un orecchio.

Sente Genesis fremere.

“Non fingere che non te lo sia meritato... O che non ti sia piaciuto.”

“...mi avvalgo della facoltà di non rispondere, Generale.”

“...almeno non parli più.”

“Ti odio.”

Il soldier d’argento porta il pollice sul labbro superiore dell’altro. Glielo accarezza, pulendo un po’ del sangue secco su quel meraviglioso arco di cupido.

Gli è sempre piaciuto, delineato con quella linea così netta.

“...lo so.”

Sephiroth conclude con una risata accennata.

Vera.

Forse un po’ amara.

( E n d)


End file.
